transfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Transformers: War on Cybertron
Transformers: War on Cybertron, ''not to be confused with the video game of a similar name is a new series. Autobots The faction of the Transformers descended from a line of robots created to be used as consumer goods by the Quintessons until they became self-aware & revolted. They believe in liberty, justice, free enterprise, due process, freedom of speech, freedom of expression & freedom of the press. However, they’ve got skeletons in their closet & cover them up the best they can, which can cause moral dissonance amongst themselves. Primes Cybertronians that include members of the Thirteen, the first set of Transformers created by Primus to help him fight Unicron, but separated after having a falling out with Quintus, Liege & Megatronus, though their title was still used throughout the ages. * Prima (Patrick Stewart): The leader of the Primes that was appointed the Warrior of Light by Primus & wielded the Star Saber before it was discovered by Optimus centuries later. He transforms into a Yellow/Grey/White/Blue Cybertronian Spacecraft/Cybertronian War Truck. His voice pattern is based off Charles Francis Xavier a.k.a. Professor X from the ''X-Men film franchise. * Vector Prime (Peter Capaldi): A Prime who’s the master of time & space, which he could manipulate through his swords, the Blades of Time. He transforms into a Yellow/Grey/Maroon/Green/Tan/White/Black Cybertronian Spacecraft. His voice pattern is based off the 12th Doctor from Doctor Who. * Alpha Trion (George Takei): A Prime who’s the holder of the Quill, which he uses to record the past, present & future of Cybertron in the Covenant of Primus in his role as recordskeeper of the Primes & was also the bearer of the Matrix of Leadership before Sentinel, Zeta or Nova were made into Primes & after his fellow Primes’ fallout. He transforms into a Purple/Blue/Red/White Cybertronian Spacecraft. He's based off John Stephenson's portrayal. * Solus Prime (Christine Ebersole): The master artificer, the first female Cybertronian & creator of many of the Primes' weapons through use of her incredible Forge. She transforms into a Purple/Grey Cybertronian Pickup Truck. Her voice pattern is based off White Diamond from Steven Universe. * Nexus Prime (Mark Edward Fischbarch/Markiplier): The unpredictable first & greatest combiner that was granted the ability to divide himself into separate forms by his Enigma of Combination, fascinated by change & a lighthearted prankster. ** Cannonspring (Vic Mignogna): The leader of Nexus' components & the only 1 of the quintet who had an inkling of his past & ultimate destiny & transforms into a Brown/Red Cybertronian Military Truck/Head & Torso. His voice pattern is based off Broly in the Dragon Ball franchise. ** Clocker (Franz Drameh): Cannonspirng's young & impetuous second-in-command who was the archetypical Velocitronian & Moonracer's assistant, but also has an aptitude for mechanics & engineering & because of this, he's regarded as something of a curiosity by his fellows. He transforms into a White/Blue/Orange/Black Cybertronian Race Car/Left Leg. His voice pattern is based off Jefferson Jackson a.k.a. Firestorm from the Arrowverse. ** Mainspring (‎Keiynan Lonsdale): An Autobot mechanic who's usually content to work in the pits of Velocitron & but sometimes yearns for other challenges on other worlds. He transforms into a Brown/Red Cybertronian Fighter Jet/Left Arm. His voice pattern is based off Wallace “Wally” West a.k.a. Kid Flash from the Arrowverse. ** Pinion (Johnny Yong Bosch): An Autobot scrap trader who has never felt entirely at home on Junkion, but does his best to work hard & fit in. He transforms into a Brown/Red Cybertronian Helicopter/Right Arm. His voice pattern is based off Shotaro Kaneda from Akira. ** Chaindrive (Sam Marin): A Nexus component who transforms into a Brown/Red Cybertronian Tank/Right Leg. * Alchemist Prime (J.K. Simmons): A Prime & co-founder of Cybertronian civilization with Alpha Trion who was a student of the elemental structure of the natural world, aided in this by his Lenses, which allowed him to see further & deeper than anyone in both material & spiritual senses. He transforms into a Grey/Silver/Orange/Blue Freightliner M2 106 Tanker Truck. His voice pattern is based off Stanford "Grunkle Ford" Pines from Gravity Falls. * Onyx Prime (Dee Bradley Baker): The first beast-form Cybertronian, a primitive & spiritual being able to view other times, places, souls & even the afterlife through his three-faced Triptych Mask. He transforms into a Brown/Black/Gold Mechanical 3-Headed Dragon. * Micronus Prime (Adrian Padsar): The conscience of the Thirteen & the first Mini-Con, able to link up with & enhance the power of his siblings through the use of his Chimera Stone. He transforms into a Green/White Cybertronian Car/Data Disc. His voice pattern is based off Anthony “Tony” Edward Stark a.k.a. Iron Man. * Amalgamous Prime (John de Lancie): The unpredictable & easygoing joker of the Thirteen & the first Cybertronian with the ability of transformation, granting him by his Transformation cog, which became the basis for the cogs in all subsequent Transformer life. He transforms into a Brown/Silver/Gold Cybertronian Fighter Jet. His voice pattern is based off Q from Star Trek: The Next Generation & Discord from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. * Quintus Prime (Matt Smith): A daydreamer & perfectionist whose drive to express his ideas led him to become a scientist. His artifact was the Emberstone, which gave him the ability to create life. He transforms into an Orange/Yellow/Brown Cybertronian Spacecraft. His voice pattern is based off the 11th Doctor from Doctor Who. * Infinitus/Sentinel Prime (Infinitus: Austin St. John; Sentinel: Josh Brolin): A noble, but bigoted Prime & Optimus' father figure who used to Infinitus & loves his home planet with his entire Spark & will do anything, even go to extremes, to protect it. He later makes a deal with Megatron to revive Cybertron using Earth’s humans as a slave work force, but it turns out that Primus manipulated him into doing that, having been taken advantage of. He transforms into a Yellow/Red/Black/Blue/Orange Cybertronian Fire Truck. His voice pattern, as Infinitus, is based off Jason Lee Scott from the Power Rangers franchise, while his voice pattern, as Sentinel, is based off Thanos from the Marvel Cinematic Universe. * Zeta Prime (Gary Oldman): A Prime who took on the thankless job of heading the Autobot forces in the wake of Decepticon conflicts. However, he was suspected to have a hidden agenda & it's not just because he looks evil as being frustrated with the growing Decepticon rebellion, he found a vamparc ribbon in the ruins of an Iacon laboratory & outfitted his troops with it. Unfortunately, the weapon came with a high-energy cost, which he was more than happy to draw from other citizens, which Primus suggested to him. He transforms into a Blue/Gold/Orange/Red Cybertronian Truck. * Nova Prime (Jeffrey Dean Morgan): The former leader of the Autobots who’s an expansionist & a supremacist, believing that Transformers were the greatest among all life forms & that they should bring their glory to the myriad of lesser races throughout the universe until Unicron corrupted him & made him into a power-hungry tyrant who ends up betraying the Autobots & his own ideals of trying to colonize a planet without harming any life. He was sent into the Dead Universe by the other Primes when they found out about his corruption, until Shockwave freed him after he tricked him into trying to harvest the dimension’s cosmic energy. He transforms into a White/Black/Purple/Blue Cybertronian War Truck with cannons. His voice pattern is based off Negan from The Walking Dead. Ark Crew/Team Prime A group of Autobots who serve Optimus or are part of the Ark. * Orion Pax/Optimus Prime (Orion: Jake Tillman; Optimus: Peter Cullen): The brave, noble, chivalrous, compassionate & calm leader of the Autobots from the Elite Guard with strong morality of honor & righteous who was formerly known as Orion Pax. Despite being 1 of the youngest Cybertronian leaders, he demonstrated extraordinary courage & wisdom in the war against the Decepticons. He treated all lives with benevolence, fought for freedom & peace & continues to fight to protect the weak & maintain their beliefs. His biggest consequence after obtaining the Matrix is his bringing of the Transformers’ conflict to Earth. Every causality weighs heavily on his spark but fails to break him. Many have remarked that if he was more ruthless, he would be a better military leader, but then he wouldn't be who he is today, though he has wondered sometimes. He transforms into a Red/Blue/Black/Silver/Yellow/Purple/White/Green/Tan Cybertronian Armored Truck. * Arcee (Kira Buckland): A brave & serious yet calm, gentle & protective Autobot from Caminus with trauma of her losses that became Optimus' right-hand woman. She occasionally expresses a notably sardonic wit in the face of certain situations & can even be hot-headed at times. She transforms into a Blue/Pink/White/Black/Silver/Orange Cybertronian Sports Car. Her voice pattern is based off YoRHa No.2 Type B a.k.a. 2B from NieR:Automata. * Jazz (Andre Meadows/Black Nerd): A groovy & cool-typed yet open-minded Autobot from the Cyber-Ninja Corps, the leader of Cybertronian Intelligence & is 1 of Optimus' old friends. Before every battle, he would decorate himself with tattoos to remind himself that no matter where he is, he's always a Cybertronian. However, he’s obsessed with Earth's entertainment culture. Even when given the most dangerous task to do, he’s able to complete the objective with an impeccable attitude & his own sense of swagger but can get distracted sometimes. He transforms into a White/Blue/Silver/Red/Black/Yellow/Green/Orange Cybertronian Sports Car. He's based off Scatman Crothers' portrayal. * Dion/Ironhide (Dion: Christopher Sabat; Ironhide: John Bernthal): The strong & loyal, but stubbornness & short-tempered Team Prime's Weapon Specialist from the Elite Guard who was Optimus' bodyguard named Dion before the Great War where he was killed & rebuilt & transforms into a Red/Grey/Black/Blue/Orange/White/Green Cybertronian Pickup Truck. His voice pattern, as Dion, is based off Adult Vegeta from the Dragon Ball franchise, while his voice pattern, as Ironhide, is based off Frank Castle a.k.a. The Punisher from the Marvel Netflixverse. * Bumblebee (Jeremy Levy): A young but courageous, selfless, dedicated & loyal Autobot Scout who was 1 of the last Transformers created before the AllSpark went into hibernation. In his limited capacity, he would look up to model authority such as Optimus. He desires to be recognized, which forced him to try to seize the opportunity to display his courage. Thus, he would perform some seemingly foolhardy & risky tasks in an attempt to impress his teammates. In secrecy, though, he’s a competent scout like no other. He transforms into a Yellow/Black/Red/Green/Silver/Blue/White Cybertronian Sports Car. He’s based off Dan Gilvezan’s portrayal. * Ratchet (Hugh Laurie): A grouchy yet caring & loyal Autobot Medic from the Science Corps, 1 of Optimus' old friends & 1 of the oldest members of the Autobots, evident by a chipped corner of his helmet, a reminder of the Great War. He was praised for his charisma & positive attitude towards others, though him having a good time interferes with his effectiveness. When he comes to mind, he’s first perceived as a comedian who's able to describe things in an interesting manner. As long as his iron will lives on, his performance on the battlefield will always be exceptional. He transforms into a White/Red/Yellow/Green/Black/Tan Cybertronian Ambulance. His voice pattern is based off Dr. Gregory House from House. * Ariel/Elita-1 (Ariel: Katherine Langford; Elita-1: Nicole Oliver): Optimus' former love-interest & Arcee's elder sister from Caminus who’s brave & serious, but calm & patient & even possesses cunning & resourcefulness as leader. She transforms into a Dark Pink/White/Purple/Yellow/Brown/Red/Black Cybertronian Fighter Jet/Cybertronian Armored Truck. Her voice pattern, as Ariel, is based off Hannah Baker from 13 Reasons Why, while her voice pattern, as Elita-1, is based is based off Princess/Principal Celestia from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic & the Equestria Girls franchise. * Chromia (Christina Ochoa): Ironhide's love interest & Arcee's youngest sister from Caminus. Unlike her sisters, she’s a tomboyish, brave & strong warrior who doesn't like running away from the fight. She transforms into a Dark Blue/Khaki/White/Black/Crimson Navistar Defense Tactical Pickup Truck. Her voice pattern is based off Grace D'Argento from Blood Drive. * Cliffjumper (Sean Schemmel): Arcee’s partner from Cybertronian Intelligence who has a tendency of going all Leeroy Jenkins on enemies, though he has a hard time trusting others & his recklessness often leads to actual blow-outs & situations too dangerous for him to handle. He transforms into a Red/Grey/Yellow/Black/Brown/Purple Cybertronian Muscle Car. His voice pattern is based off Adult Goku from the Dragon Ball franchise. * Sideswipe (Stephen Amell): Autobot Swordsman & Bumblebee's best friend. Confident, brave, loyal, skilled & swift soldier who often question his leader's decision, unless reasons are given. He transforms into a Red/Silver/White/Green/Black/Blue/Yellow Cybertronian Sports Car. His voice pattern is based off Oliver “Ollie” Jonas Queen from the Arrowverse. * Wheeljack (Keith Silverstein): A reckless yet courageous, strong & determined Autobot inventor from the Science Corps who became renowned as a "mad scientist" for creating gadgets for the Autobots that’ll optimize their performance in combat. Furthermore, his driving skills are superb enough to make any Hollywood hero envious. He transforms into a White/Green/Red/Blue/Black/Yellow Cybertronian Tow Truck. His voice pattern is based off Torbjörn Lindhelm from Overwatch. Additional Autobots Various Autobots who arrived & later joined Optimus’ group. * Autotroopers (various): The Autobots’ foot soldiers & Autobot counterparts of the Vehicons that transform into either Red/Blue/Silver Cybertronian Motorcycles, Cybertronian Sports Cars, Cybertronian Fighter Jets, Cybertronian Helicopters, Cybertronian Armored Trucks, Cybertronian Tanks & Cybertronian Boats. * Wreck-Gar (Weird Al Yankovic): An unusual yet reliable & friendly Junkion leader who loves scavenging & collecting junks for his entertainment & amusement. He transforms into a Brown/Orange/Grey/Blue/Black/Purple/Yellow/Green/White Cybertronian Dump Truck. He’s based off Eric Idle’s portrayal. * Wheelie (Dylan Minnette): A little perverted yet friendly, brave & loyal trickster & survivalist who managed to stay alive by cunning, stealth & fearlessness. He transforms into a Blue/Orange/Grey Cybertronian Mini-Car. * Skids & Mudflap (Jim Parsons & Johnny Galecki): A pair of brave & loyal theoreticians who can be absent-minded at times & transform into Cybertronian Mini-Vans with Skids' colors being Blue/Black/Green, while Mudflap's colors being Black/Orange/Yellow. Skids’ voice pattern is based off Sheldon Lee Cooper from The Big Bang Theory, while Mudflap’s is based off Leonard Hofstadter also from The Big Bang Theory. * Jolt (Freddie Highmore): Ratchet's gentle & patient assistant who enjoyed assisting his mentor in treating patients. Though he doesn't like fighting, he’s brave & determined to protect them. He transforms into a Red/Silver/Purple/Blue Cybertronian Sports Car/Cybertronian Helicopter. His voice pattern is based off Dr. Shaun Murphy from The Good Doctor. * Brains (Adam DeVine): An intelligent Mini-Con & Wheelie's partner with a big mouth of taunting, which often got himself into a trouble. He also loves hacking & collecting information for his allies to use. She transforms into a Blue/Grey/Black Cybertronian Mini-Car. * Tailgate (Adam MacArthur): The Autobots' recon scout who tries to mature from his childish ways & while he's a 'Bot with a spark of gold, he's broadly unfocused, frequently distracted & easily led & often gets impulsive, irrational obsessions. He transforms into a White/Blue Cybertronian Sports Car. His voice pattern is based off Marco Diaz from Star vs. The Forces of Evil. * Perceptor (David Tennant): An intelligent & dedicated, but absent-minded Autobot & leader to the Science-Corps who has a strong passion & interest for science & researches, but dislikes using his equipment & technologies for war, though there are times where he has no choice. He transforms into a Red/Grey/Black/Yellow/Blue/Orange/White/Teal Cybertronian Research Truck. His voice pattern is based off Professor Zayton Honeycutt a.k.a. The Fugitoid from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012). * Hound (Bear Grylls): An Autobot from the Elite Guard has a love for Earth's boundless wonders of nature even more than Cybertron. For him, Earth showed him nothing about Cybertron, which was why he wanted to leave at first. On his patrols, he would dare to lock on the enemy outpost's position. During his leisure time, he would freely explore Earth's natural scenery. However, he also knows that this sensation is a temporary setback, not a permanent one. He transforms into a Green/Black/Gold/Tan/White Cybertronian Jeep. He’s based off Ken Sansom’s portrayal. * Omega Supreme (Fred Tatasciore): A brave, intelligent & loyal Cybertronian guardian of Iacon who obeys orders without question & willing to assist his allies. He transforms into a Gold/Silver/Red/Blue/Black Cybertronian Mothership/Cybertronian Heavy Battle Tank/Cybertronian Submarine. He’s based off Jack Angel’s portrayal. * Transmutate (Sabrina Carpenter): An entrepreneurial Cybertronian who was 1 of 2 Cybertronians that were experimented so they could transform into smaller beings, specially humans. She transforms into a Beige/Green Cybertronian Motorcycle & a Caucasian human college girl with long dirty blonde hair, blue eyes, a pair of C-cup breasts, blue nailpolish, taut muscles, a 7:10 waist to hip ratio, a perfectly-shaped butt, a shaved vulva & long, slender yet muscular legs & wearing a a short black leather jacket, a pale/pink tight croptop that ends at her navel, a belt to hold her smartphone & tools, a white plaited mini-skirt & grey trainers with with only bikini bottoms/panties hybrids underneath as she prefers to live dangerously in this form & stick out of her skirt when she swims in water & relaxing after a long day. Her voice pattern is based off Maya Hart from Girl Meets World. * Trailcutter (Kit Harington): A rowdy forcefield specialist from the Elite Guard who deeply resents his own skills. Due to damage to his fuel intake moderation chip, he's an alcoholic who suffers from low self-esteem & status anxiety. He transforms into a Black/White/Blue/Red Cybertronain SUV. His voice pattern is based off Jon Snow from Game of Thrones. * Brawn (Manu Bennett): An Autobot who’s known as a master of combat & regardless of his mental state & the difficulty of a challenge, will handle any objective personally to demonstrate his superior strength. He transforms into a Green/Yellow/Brown Cybertronian Armored Truck. His voice pattern is based off Slade Wilson a.k.a. Deathstroke from Arrow. * Beachcomber (Greg Cipes): A peaceful & loyal Autobot Geologist who once say that Cybertronians were created the same animals on Earth evolved & transforms into a Blue/White/Black Cybertronian Dune Buggy. His voice pattern is based off Garfield “Gar” Logan a.k.a. Beast Boy. * Blaster (): ** Steeljaw (): ** Sundor (): ** Ramhorn (Brock Baker): Blaster's Red/Yellow Rhinoceros-themed Mini-Con. If somebody messes with his stuff, he'll most likely smash the offender, then smash the tampered-with belongings, then smash everything nearby for good measure. He transforms into a Data Disc/Self-Propelled Concussion Cannon. He’s based off John Hostetter’s portrayal. ** Rewind (Matthew Patrick/MatPat): Blaster's Black/White/Yellow/Red Humanoid Mini-Con who possesses perfect recall of any & every fact he’s exposed to, making him a perfect spy for the Autobot cause, but likes to fill it with pointless trivia & is hence slightly defunct when it comes to important matters. He transforms into a Data Disc. ** Eject (Jessica DiCicco): Rewind’s partner & a reckless Mini-Con who constantly scans the airwaves for everything from baseball, basketball, football, soccer, hockey, anything, from professional to academic-level competition & transforms into a Blue/White/Yellow Data Disc. Her voice pattern is based off Lynn Loud Jr. from The Loud House & her robot mode resembles an older version of Lynn, having a tomboyish haircut with a small ponytail in the back & wearing a sports jacket, a sports jersey with her insignia on it & sports shorts & cleats with a sports bra bikini/bra & panties hybrid underneath for when she practices water polo or swimming or relaxing after an intense battle by bouncing a ball against a wall. Throttlebots A group of Cybertronians who live in Velocitron & known for driving & accelerating in speed. They'd prefer on the ground than in air. * Override (Cara Theobold): The very confident yet determined & quick-witted Leader of Velocitron & Throttlebots & Sideswipe's love-interest from Caminus who enjoys challenges & racing & transforms into a White/Red/Blue Sports Car. Her voice pattern is based off & her robot mode resembles Lena Oxton a.k.a. Tracer from Overwatch, having short, spiky hair & wearing a metal bomber jacket & form-fitting leggings with a bikini/bra & panties hybrid for underwater missions or relaxing after intense battles or races & running shoes. * Blurr (Grant Gustin): Override's second-in-command from Cybertronian Intelligence who's an Autobot intelligence agent who’s the fastest Transformer on Velocitron. Of course, his mouth is every bit as fast as his wheels, making it nearly impossible for his teammates to catch what he's saying half the time, which only his teammates, Optimus, Ratchet, Perceptor, Transmutate, Wheeljack, Omega, Cogman, Windblade, Seaspray, Megatron, Soundwave, Shockwave, The Fallen, Makeshift, Tarn, Lockdown, Predaking, Liege, Unicron, Nightbird, Dead End & Vortex can understand. He transforms into a Light Blue/White/Purple/Dark Blue/Yellow/Orange/Black/Silver Cybertronian Race Car. His voice pattern is based off Bartholomew "Barry" Henry Allen from the Arrowverse. * Rodimus (Ben Schwartz): A brave & heroic, but reckless & impatient hotshot, always trying to prove he's awesome, which often gets him into trouble & transforms into a Red/Orange/Yellow/Gray/Black/Purple Cybertronian Supercar. His voice pattern is based off Clyde Oberholt from House of Lies. * Mirage (Charlie Cox): A stealthy & cunning, but impatient Cybertronian Spy from Cybertronian Intelligence who possesses a sharp marksmanship skill & invisibility, but has a hard time getting others to trust him because of his uncertainty to the Autobot cause. He transforms into a Blue/White/Red/Yellow/Black Cybertronian Dragster. His voice pattern is based off Matthew “Matt” Murdock a.k.a. Daredevil from the Marvel Netflixverse. * Smokescreen (Jason Ritter): An impulsive & inexperience young comic relief Autobot who has proven himself with bravery, resourcefulness, loyalty & willing to disobey orders to save his comrades. He transforms into a White/Blue/Red/Yellow/Orange Cybertronian Race Car. His voice pattern is based off Mason "Dipper" Pines from Gravity Falls. * Roadburn (D.C. Douglas): A Throttlebot whose only outstanding asset is his staunch courage, but it's his attitude that earns him his many friends in the Autobot ranks. Yes, he's a motormouthed braggart and rather full of himself, but his storytelling skills are so fantastic that few mind when he monopolizes the conversation. Combine that ability with the enthusiastic, superficial friendliness and charisma of a talented politician & it's no wonder he's well liked, despite his flaws. He transforms into a Red/Blue/White/Black Cybertronian Sports Car. Wreckers An Autobot Black Ops who handled on dangerous missions & terrains. They also like big guns & explosive grenades. * Bulkhead (Larry Bundy Jr.): A Wrecker who was among the leadership of Cybertron's Engineering Guild & an early supporter of Optimus who’s got no time for fancypants & transforms into a Dark Green/Dark Grey/Orange/Yellow/Black/White/Blue Cybertronian Armored Truck/Cybertronian Helicopter. * Deadlock/Drift (Gaku Space): A noble & brave Autobot samurai from the Cyber-Ninja Corps who joined Decepticons under the name Deadlock but later defected to Autobots & fights & defends the innocent with honor & humility. He transforms into a White/Red/Orange/Black/Blue/Gold Cybertronian Sports Car/Cybertronian Helicopter. His voice pattern is based off Genji Shimada from Overwatch. * Crosshairs (Christian Slater): An Autobot Paratopper who loves parachuting in midair & attacking his targets. Although he’s a selfish jerk, he’s willing to assist his allies against the enemies. He transforms into a Green/Tan/Black/Red/Blue/Brown/White Cybertronian Sports Car. He’s based off Neil Ross’ portrayal. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Transformers Series